


重返初见时

by chuimiemielovesmilk



Category: k14
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuimiemielovesmilk/pseuds/chuimiemielovesmilk





	重返初见时

生日前两个星期都在国外出差了，k1好不容易赶回来的时候早已忘记自己生日这么一回事。

一打开家门，客厅竟是漆黑一片，小可爱已经睡着了么？k1小心翼翼地走向房间，生怕太大的声响吵醒了他熟睡的恋人。

不想进入房间后的k1迎来了自己一直以来最大生日惊喜。

他的小可爱，倚着床正在看书，嗯没错，小可爱是有睡前看书的习惯。

不过把房间的灯光调暗，身穿兔女郎装可不是他的习惯。

k4看到k1，眼睛顿时亮了起来，掀起盖在身上的被子下床，飞快地蹦跶倒k1面前，表示对他回来的欢迎。

噢，下身穿的还是黑丝，抹胸无裙连体衣赛高。

k4上前来就张开双手向k1要抱抱：“欢迎回家，生日快乐！”

暖融融的牛奶味，是自家小可爱特有的香气，整个人抱在怀里好像用力一点都会化掉一样让人忍不住小心翼翼地疼爱。

“嗯？原来这就是我的生日礼物吗？”k1心猿意马，只想快点洗尽一身寒气免得一会儿亲热的时候冷到自己的恋人。

当然，小可爱肯和我一起洗就更好了。

“对啊，好看吗？”k4一脸骄傲地说道，亮晶晶的双眼看得出来很希望能得到自己的称赞。

k1忍不住笑起来：“小可爱穿什么我都喜欢。”

可能是害羞了，k4有点慌乱地转移话题：“哎呀你怎么满身凉飕飕的。”

“那好，等我洗个澡”

“我给你搓背吧！”k4一副“早就料到”的表情，自动请缨。

难得啊，这么主动。

毕竟冬天还是在被窝里做比较舒服，所以这个澡洗得比平常还快，k4还一脸羞涩地表示要穿回兔女郎装。

唉，有没有办法每天都生日，烦人。

k1在浴室为k4吹干头发后，一放下电吹风就开始亲上对方的嘴唇。

可能是多天不见，这次的吻似乎格外的热切绵长，k1或吮或咬，舌头轻轻探进与k4纠缠舔舐。他的小可爱也难得配合得很，柔软的舌尖主动地掠过他的虎牙，上颚，最后从唇间溢出的嘤咛也被k1尽数吞回腹中。

这样一路从浴室吻到床上，k1双手托着k4坐在床边，只见他的小可爱被刚才的吻引得情潮涌动，双目湿润，因为有点喘不过气有点懒洋洋地垂下了眼帘，头上的兔耳朵发箍因为刚才的缠绵有点松松的，耳朵耷拉着，莫名地诱人。

k1仰头亲了亲k4的眼皮，望着跨坐在自己腿上的男友：“今天的小可爱好乖呀。是想要了？”

k4轻轻地点点头，还微不可察地嘟囔：“就是想你了嘛……”

见状k1像全身通了电一般的酥麻，以往的k4傲娇到不行，有多少机会能亲耳听到他说想念自己？

被禁锢了两周的欲望让对方轻易解放，k1一个翻身将k4放倒在床上，从上到下认真看这个让他欲罢不能的男孩。

从光滑Q弹的脸颊，修长白皙的脖项，线条优美的锁骨，比很多女孩子还要纤细的60+腰身，被黑色半透丝袜包裹着的笔直长腿，还有因为有点兴奋起来而微微凸显的两点……

k1决定不要再忍下去了，他和小可爱都等不及了。

伸手从胸前探入摸到一边乳头，才揉捏了两下就硬了起来，偏生它的主人还在细细地叫哼着，k1另一只手也闲不下来把k4胸前的遮挡给扯下，俯身含着另外一边乳头，用牙齿轻咬，用舌头给它打圈。

“不要，好痒呀，嗯…”k4被对方的动作刺激得头往一边扭去，脚也不安分地轻蹬床单。

“小可爱奶味好香啊。”k1抬头望向他挑逗道，难得的一语双关。

说完后便慢慢地往下吻去，轻咬一下肚皮再往下，面向k4的性器。

兔女郎装还穿在k4的身上，连体衣有点服帖地包裹着他的阴茎，鼓鼓囊囊的呼之欲出，丝滑的布料还濡湿了一小片，看起来可爱极了。

k1恶作剧一般在k4的性器上揉弄了一下，嗯，硬了一半，同时还引得k4一阵扭动。

好可爱。

k1又伸手往下一点的会阴处摩擦了几下，那边鼓成的一包更是又大了一点。

“嗯…呜k1…1…”“怎么啦，小可爱？”k1偏要在这种节骨眼上气定神闲，好像要对方亲口求欢才肯满足。

“把…哈我的…丝袜…扯…扯破…好不好嗯…”k4知道k1想玩什么花样，但是情欲上涌也管不了那么多。

看见自己的恋人那么难受，k1也没再墨迹，双手分开k4的双腿，腾出手在k4的大腿根部摸了几下，然后将大腿内侧的黑色丝袜撕开一个口子，手探进洞里摸向k4的阴茎。

k4的性器感觉到了k1手的抚慰，本来硬得生疼的阴茎开始涌现快感，开始分泌更多的透明液体，把整个裆部的布料和k1的手都弄得湿哒哒的。

k1很喜欢他家小可爱一个不为人知的一面，在床上的小可爱比任何时候的他都要诚实，平日炸毛不肯承认的情况多了去了，脱光了以后却乖到不行，要就说要不要就说不要，深浅快慢的要求都会自然提出毫无掩饰。

最重要的是，这时候要他开什么黄腔都会得偿所愿。

“小可爱，你硬了诶。”

“嗯哈…嗯…嗯…”

“你看，你的肉棒都将丝袜撑起来了，我帮你把它撕开好不好？”

“呜…哈…好…”

本身就已经可以伸手进去的口子经过k1这样暴力地一撕，一片糟糕的风景暴露无遗。

平日有点幼嫩的阳具现在因为充血颤巍巍地站立着，在破洞之中探头探脑的…还没经过触碰的穴口虽还没有接受过任何东西的进入，却因为身体主人的性奋而一下一下地收缩舒张，准备迎接某人的享用。

k1尝试着将一根手指开始扩张，意外地十分的顺利，眼睛顿时亮了起来：“小可爱你已经做过扩张了？”

“嗯？嗯…”

看来小可爱今天是真想要呀。

这样急着要自己的小可爱很美味的样子。  
有了之前扩张过这次的扩张速度快了很多，k1很快就将三根手指探入k4的后穴，见到k4已经适应下来就开始缓慢的抽插，并渐渐地加快抽插的速度。

k1还坏心眼地将润滑剂伴同手指插入k4的后穴，在基本都进入的时候用力将润滑剂挤出来，之间亮晶晶的润滑剂慢慢从k4的后穴里流出来，看得k1口干舌燥。

感觉对方开始忍不住的k4贴心地说道：“可以了…进来吧。”

这种软声细语的他实在很难让人拒绝这么令人愉快的邀请。

为了方便，k1身上只穿了一件浴袍，刚才的一番亲热已经让他的性器硬了起来，在下摆处鼓成一团，他将下摆拨开露出已经难耐的阴茎，扶着它对着k4的后穴口一阵磨蹭。

身下的k4被撩到生疼，想得到慰藉的时候却迎来了k1不痛不痒的戳弄，不适地扭动了一下腰肢的同时还忍不住地哼了一声。

看到自己的小可爱这般无措，k1笑了起来：“小可爱，哪里不舒服？”

“…后面…嗯”

“我怎么做才可以帮得到你，嗯？”

“肉棒…棒…插进去”

“是吗，我试试。”k1装模作样地将性器慢慢地插进去，k4后穴紧致湿热，肉壁紧紧吸着入侵者的每一寸，让k1舒爽得鸡皮疙瘩都出来了：“小可爱，可以了吗？”

被k1进入了的k4感觉自己后穴被撑开到极点，还好扩长润滑充分不怎么痛，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

k1还是有点怕伤着了他，宁愿先忍着给点时间让k4缓一下，这时候他空出了时间好好看看这个分别了两周的恋人，这时他的k4眼睛水汽氤氲，双颊有点泛红，双唇微微张开轻喘着，能看到一点点软乎乎的小舌头。

太犯规了，怎么可以这么可爱？

偏偏还双腿打开，一副任君品尝的姿势，那么的色气。

k1轻笑着俯下身来，在k4怀里拱来拱去。

“怎么了？”k4问道。

k1轻轻地落吻在他的眼皮：“没什么，就是想起了我们第一次见面的时候，你就是这样的，还是这样的衣服，还有表情。”

“……我当时的表情很像在做么？”

k1愣了一下随即坏笑起来：“不是，是那种看起来纯纯的，但是又不知道为什么很魅惑的样子。”

“什么啊，说的我好糟糕。”

“才不是，我就是这样喜欢你的，不然我为什么不喜欢你姐？”

“你没我姐攻:)”

“……”

“但是”k4有点不好意思地嘀咕，“你说你喜欢我了……”

“嗯，我最喜欢你了，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

初见时的月色也像今晚那样温柔，落在床前，并不打搅一夜黏腻。


End file.
